The pervasiveness of data storage “in the cloud” by a data center continues to increase. Web services, for instance, may be configured to store data remotely as a part of a network such that this data may be readily accessed by a variety of different devices, such as to support operations of the web service and even to act as a sole purpose for the web service.
Techniques have been developed to manage data in data centers through use of data storage pools. Data storage pools are typically formed as collections of data storage devices that are configured for specific data storage tasks, e.g., for a particular consumer of the data center. Conventional techniques utilized to form and manage these data storage pools, however, are not scalable based on conventional limitations of metadata storage as part of the data storage pool.